Booklet
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Liebe, Freundschaft, Verlust, Eifersucht, Hass, Zorn, 2. Chancen, Streiche, Streitigkeiten und noch so viel mehr, aber am Ende... am Ende bleibt zumindest immer die Musik. One-Shots mit Gen, Slash, Het, keine Song-Fics
1. I kissed a Girl

**Titel:** Booklet

**Autor:** Schattentaenzerin

**Fandom:** NCIS

**Pairing:** verschiedenste Pairings (Het, Slash oder auch Gen)

**Rating:** PG-12

**Warnung: **Slash

**Inhalt:** Liebe, Freundschaft, Verlust, Eifersucht, Hass, Zorn, 2. Chancen, Streiche, Streitigkeiten und noch so viel mehr, aber am Ende... am Ende bleibt zumindest immer die Musik. (One-Shots mit den verschiedensten Pairings, Slash & Het)

**Disclaimer:** Nichts außer der Geschichte ist meins. Wären die Charaktere meins, wären Gibbs und Tony schon längst ein Paar und die Charaktere hätten nicht so eine Entwicklung gemacht.

**A/N:** Sooo, nachdem Blood-Angel ja nun schon längere eine One Shot-Sammlung schreibt, hat sie mich nun damit angesteckt. Meine sind allesamt durch meinen MP3-Player inspiriert und alle haben einen Song oder ein Video als Leitmotiv.

Was noch kommen wird? Kein Plan. Es kommt drauf an, was mein MP3-Player spielt. Ich nehme aber auch gerne Wünsche an. Wenn ich einen Einfall hab, setze ich gerne diesen Wunsch um. :-)

Reviews wären toll!

**Wortanzahl:** 704 Wörter

**I kissed a Girl**

Es war der Alkohol. Nur aus diesem Grund hatte sie es das gemacht. Freiwillig und nüchtern würde sie so was doch nie machen. Er war schuld, dass sie an diesem _Wet__-__T__-__Shirt__-__Contest_ mitgemacht hatte und er war schuld, dass sie dies gestern Nacht auf der Party gemacht hatte. Nie, NIE hätte sie es sonst getan. So was interessierte sie nicht.

... Dies war es zumindest was sie sich einzureden versuchte. Blöd nur, dass ihr Gedächtnis sich etwas anders an das besagte Ereignis erinnerte.

_Einige Stunden zuvor..._

Vier... nein fünf... oder doch schon sechs? Irgendwann in der letzten Stunde hatte Kate die Übersicht über die Gläser voll Bier und Tequila verloren. Sie wusste gar nicht mehr warum es dazu kam, dass sie so viel trank. Irgendwas hatte sie heute aufgeregt, aber ihr fiel partout nicht mehr ein was es war. War es etwas aus ihrem Psychologie-Kurs? Oder in ihrem Soziologie-Kurs? Aber dies war auch egal. Sie wollte jetzt lieber etwas zu trinken haben.

Leicht torkelnd machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Bar, doch kaum das sie diese erreicht hatte, fiel ihr auf einmal eine Schwarzhaarige ins Auge. Gekleidet war das Mädel in einem Oberteil, das aussah als würde es aus kleinen schwarzen Stoffstreifen bestehen und einem wirklich kurzen ebenfalls schwarzen Minirock, der Kate veranlasst zweimal hinzuschauen. Nicht, weil der Anblick so berauschend war, sondern, weil sie nicht glauben konnte, dass jemand so kurze Röcke trug. Kurz sah sie herunter auf ihr Outfit, das dagegen total prüde wirkte, aber leider das aufregendste war was sie im Schrank hatte und was sie sich traute zu tragen. Ein schwarzer Rock, der kurz über ihren Knien endete und ein rotes Top, das zwar einen leichten V-Ausschnitt hatte, aber kaum ihr Dekolleté betonte. Nicht super sexy, aber auch so bekam sie genug Angebote. Nicht, dass sie die brauchte... Sie hatte schließlich einen festen Freund.

Doch bevor Kate ihren Gedanken weiter folgen konnte, stellte der Barkeeper auf einmal einen Cocktail vor ihr ab und ein schlanker Arm schlang sich um ihrer Hüfte.

"Hallo Süße. Du magst doch bestimmt Zombies, nicht wahr?", fragte die Besitzerin des Armes.

Irritiert blickte Kate zur Seite und blickte in das Gesicht der Schwarzhaarigen, die sie eben noch beobachtet hatte. Große, unschuldig aussehende Augen blickten sie neugierig an und warteten auf ihre Antwort, doch Kate wurde abgelenkt von den Lippen der jungen Frau. Obwohl fast alles was sie trug schwarz war, ebenso wie ihre Haare... und ... war das ein Stachelarmband an ihrem Handgelenk?... waren ihre Lippen rot... rot wie Blut... und so voll... Fasziniert biss Kate in ihre eigene Unterlippe...

Ob... Traute sie sich? Sie würde dieses Mädchen nie wieder sehen...

Ohne die Frage zu beantworten, nahm sie das Cocktailglas in die Hand und nahm einen tiefen Schluck. Sie war normalerweise kein Fan von solchen mädchenhaften Drinks, aber überraschenderweise stellte sie fest, dass er gar nicht so schlecht schmeckte.

Die letzten Tropfen von ihren Lippen leckend, drehte Kate ihr Gesicht wieder zu der Schwarzhaarigen. Mit einem Grinsen sagte sie: "Hmmm, ja, nicht schlecht, aber noch lieber mag ich so was." Mit diesen Worten legte sie ihre Hand auf den Kopf der Schwarzhaarigen und drückte ihre Lippen auf diese verlockenden roten.

Hmmm, ja, DAS schmeckte noch besser, dachte sie durch ihren alkoholbedingten Nebel. Wirklich nicht schlecht...

Sie wollte eigentlich nur kurz wissen wie diese Lippen sich anfühlten, aber dann spürte sie auf einmal die Zunge der Schwarzhaarigen die um Einlass bat. Ohne es richtig zu merken, gab sie ihr diesen und dann... dann schmeckte sie nicht nur den Kirschgeschmack des Lippenstiftes der anderen Frau, sondern deren ureigenen Geschmack, der so viel besser als jeder Cocktail war.

Sie hätte ewig diese Lippen auf ihren spüren können und gegenseitig den Mund des anderen erkunden können, doch irgendwann musste alles enden.

Ein letztes Mal mit ihrer Zunge die leicht geschwollenen Lippen ihrer Gespielin umfahren, löste sie sich aus deren Armen. Schnell nahm sie ihr halbleeres Cocktailglas und stieß sich von der Bar ab. Mit einem letzten verspielten Grinsen und einem "Sehr lecker!" verschwand sie in der tanzenden Menge. Zurückließ sie nur eine Schwarzhaarige mit einem sehr zufriedenen Lächeln und dem stillen Versprechen, dass sie diese Brünette wieder finden würde. Selbst, wenn es ewig dauern würde.

Ende


	2. Breathe Me

**A/N:** Okay, das ist keine richtige FF, sondern mehr ein Gedankenfetzen von Tony bzw. ein Gedicht über ihn. Vielleicht wird daraus jedoch noch einmal eine richtige Geschichte. Kommt auf meine Muse an...

Verzeiht bitte, dass es so deprimiert ist, aber ich habe es geschrieben als es mir selbst nicht so gut ging...

**Wortanzahl:** 327 Wörter  
_

**Breathe Me**

Hilf mir. Ich habe es schon wieder getan.

Es gab keinen besonderen Grund. Kein schlimmer Fall, kein Jahrestag, kein Streit, nichts. Niemand den ich beschuldigen kann, außer mich selber. Ich wollte es nicht tun, aber tat es. Ich brauchte es. Schaffte es nicht mich selbst abzuhalten.

Hilf mir.

Gibbs. Abby. McGee. Irgendwer.

Bitte hilf mir.

Nehmt mir mein Messer aus der Hand. Haltet mich fest. Wickelt mich ein. Schützt mich vor der Welt und mir selbst. Helft mir mich zu entfalten. Ich erscheine so groß, so mutig, so stark, aber ich bin klein.

Jeder Fall, jeder Tod, jeder Verlust.

Chris, Kate, Paula, Jeanne, Jenny.

So viele Namen, die mich verfolgen.

Haltet mich warn. Mir ist so kalt. Ich brauche es. Brauche dich. Brauche euch.

Seht mich! Atmet für mich. Atmet mit mir.

Ich schaff es nicht mehr. Schaffe es nicht mehr ohne mich selbst zu verletzen. Ich kann nicht atmen.

Ich habe mich in mich selbst verloren. Sehe nur noch meine Maske. Weiß nicht mehr wer ich bin. Wie ich wirklich bin.

Helft mir. Irgendwer.

Ich habe nicht mehr lange Zeit. Ich sehe Risse. Risse in meiner Maske, die nichts mehr verdeckt.

Was passiert, wenn sie vollends zerbricht? Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Wie soll ich mich schützen? Wie soll ich leben?

Bitte.

Ziva. Ducky. Jimmy. Irgendwer.

Egal, wer mich hört. Egal, wer mich sieht. Irgendwer. Bitte.

Sei mein Freund. Sehe mich. Halte mich warm. Beschütze mich. Zeige mir wer ich bin. Was ich war. Was ich sein werde.

Richte mich auf. Lass mich die Namen vergessen.

Jeffrey, Michelle, Michael.

Lass mich wieder leben. Atme für mich. Bring mich zum Atmen und atme mit mir.

Sei mein Freund. Zeig mir, dass ich nicht alleine bin. Dass es mehr als Schmerzen gibt um mir zu zeigen, dass ich noch lebe.

Zeigt mir wie man lebt. Bitte. Ich brauche nur einen Freund. Brauche nur eine Umarmung. Brauche nur etwas Wärme. Brauche nur etwas Atem.

Ende


	3. Creep

**A/N:** Hier der erste Leserwunsch. Gewünscht von FrediAnn! Hoffe der OS gefällt dir. :)

Hatte einige Probleme mich zu entscheiden in welche Richtung ich diese FF bringe, aber nun ja, vielleicht ist es ja trotzdem gut geworden...

**Charaktere/Pairing:** Gibbs/Shannon

**Lied:** "Creep" by Radiohead

**Wortanzahl:** 527 Wörter

**Creep**

Als er sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, dachte er, dass sie ein Engel war. Es klingt kitschig, aber zu ihr... zu ihr passte der Begriff immer perfekt.

Helle, fast weiße Haut und wunderschönes, rotes Haar. Er hatte sich gewünscht, dass er sie berühren könnte. Er wollte wissen, ob ihre Haut so sanft und ihr Haar so weich war wie sie in diesem Moment aussahen, aber dies war damals ausweglos gewesen und so ist es heute noch. Er, der seltsame Gibbs-Junge, der nur aus der Stadt heraus will, der zu den Marines will und der nichts mit dem Laden seines Dads zu tun haben will.

Manchmal kam er sich fast wie ein Stalker vor. Sobald er sie sah, konnte er nicht den Blick von ihr nehmen. Er sah ihr zu wie sie mit ihren Freundinnen spazieren ging. Sah durch das Schaufenster der Schneiderei um sie arbeiten zu sehen. Jeder Moment, wo er sie sehen konnte, war... besonders. Genauso wie sie. Sie war so verdammt besonders. So viel besser als er. Sie war glücklich, hatte große Träume, fühlte sich wohl in Stillwater, war akzeptiert.

Und er? Er hasste es in diesem kleinen Kaff zu sein, war nicht beliebt und fand außer bei seinem Vater keine Akzeptanz und auch dort nicht überschäumend. Ja, er hatte auch Träume. Doch im Vergleich zu ihren... waren sie nichts. Ein jeder verzweifelter Junge, ein Jeder, der seinen Weg suchte, wählte seinen Traum. Er war nichts Besonderes. Sie war besonders und passte in diese Welt. Er.. er war nicht normal und gehörte nirgendwo hin. Nur die Marines konnten ihm vielleicht ein Heim geben. Könnten ihm helfen besonders zu sein. Ihm helfen annähernd so perfekt zu sein wie sie. Er wollte fehlerlos sein. Sowohl sein Körper als auch seine Seele sollten für sie perfekt sein. Egal was es kostete, egal wie schmerzhaft es sein würde, aber er wollte endlich die Kontrolle über sich und sein Leben übernehmen. Er will, dass sie merkte, dass er nicht mehr da war. Sie sollte sein Fehlen bemerken. Sie war so verdammt besonders und er wünschte sich, dass sie ihn bemerkte.

Doch sie tat es nie. Er war der seltsame Junge von Jackson Gibbs, der ihr nicht einmal in die Augen sehen konnte. Also was sollte er verdammt noch mal hier? Vielleicht bemerkte sie wenigstens sein Fehlen...

So oft kam es ihm vor als würde sie vor ihm weglaufen. Als würde sie wegrennen, aber vielleicht war dies der richtige Weg. Vielleicht würde sie so ihr Glück finden. Egal was sie glücklich machte, sie sollte es bekommen. Er wollte sie glücklich sehen und dies konnte er nicht machen. Er gehörte nicht hierher. Was sollte er also noch hier? Sie weiter aus der Ferne beobachten? Nein, er musste weg hier und sie... sie musste und sollte glücklich werden. Das war sein größter Wunsch. Sie sollte lange und glücklich leben, egal was es kostete. Nichts war zu viel.

Er war nichts Besonders und sie brauchte jemanden besonderes. Er gehörte nicht hierher und gehörte nicht zu ihr.

Doch sie sah dies anders, hatte ihn bemerkt, wollte ihn, aber am Ende... am Ende wäre es besser gewesen, wenn sie seine Sicht geteilt hätte...

Ende


	4. Father and Son

**A/N:** Ja, ich weiß ein Klassiker, aber ich konnte nicht widerstehen. Zudem habe ich versucht, einen anderen Ansatz zu diesem Lied zu finden. Es ist ziemlich dialoglastig, aber ich hoffe euch gefällt es trotzdem. :-)

Btw, klickt den Link an! Es führt zu meinem liebsten Tony/Gibbs-Video mit diesem Lied.

**Charaktere/Pairing:** Tony und Gibbs  
**Lied:** "Father and Son " by Ronan Keating feat. Cat Stevens  
**Wortanzahl:** 883 Wörter

**Father & Son**

"Du kannst so keine Entscheidung treffen. Es ist nicht die richtige Zeit und nicht der richtige Augenblick um so eine wichtige Entscheidung zu fällen. Überleg es dir verdammt noch mal genauer.

Ich weiß, dass du es im Moment unbedingt willst und es als die richtige Entscheidung ansiehst, aber das ist der falsche Schritt. Du weißt gar nicht was dich erwartet und du bist noch nicht bereit. Außerdem hast du doch noch genug Zeit. Du bist gerade mal Ende 30. Genieß erstmal dein Leben und die Chancen, die sich dir bieten.

Du hast mir damals erzählt, dass du heiraten willst und du dir eine Familie wünscht. Was ist aus diesem Traum geworden?"

Immer leiser, aber auch leicht anklagender wurde Gibbs Stimme als er Tony in seinem Keller gegenüber stand.

"Was? Damit ich so ende wie du? Verbittert? Der Vergangenheit hinter her trauernd?", erwiderte der Jüngere aber nur wütend und weigerte sich stur den Blick zu senken.

"Wäre das so schlimm? Ja, ich würde alles dafür geben damit Shannon und Kelly wieder leben, aber genauso würde ich für nichts auf der Welt die kurze Zeit mit ihnen missen wollen. Ja, lange habe ich mit ihrem Tod gekämpft, aber heute habe ich dich, Abby, Ducky, McGee, Ziva und Palmer als meine Familie. Auch wenn es sich dumm anhört, aber ich bin alt und glücklich."

Für einen Moment stockte Gibbs Stimme als wäre er überrascht, dass er so viel gesagt hatte und was er gesagt hatte, aber dann... dann sprach er doch weiter.

"Ich verstehe dich ja. Ich war auch mal wie du. Wollte auch so vieles und am besten immer schon sofort. Konnte ebenso wie du nicht ruhig bleiben, wenn ich sah, dass etwas passierte. Wenn ich sah, dass jemand Unrecht angetan wurde, reagierte ich auch meist ohne nachzudenken, aber du kannst mir glauben. Nimm dir Zeit, überdenke noch einmal deine Entscheidung. Zu überstürzen bringt nichts.

Denke daran was du hier zurücklässt! Glaubst du es bleibt alles so wie du es zurücklässt? Das wir uns nicht ändern? Sie sich nicht ändert? Du versprichst, nein glaubst, dass du der gleiche bleibst, aber das kannst du nicht wissen. Woher willst du erahnen wie diese Erfahrung dich verändern wird?"

Gibbs Stimme wurde immer eindringlicher, doch es schien alles an Tony abzuprallen und für einige Minuten herrschte nur Stille zwischen ihnen in denen sie sich nur anstarrten.

Tony wusste nicht wie er es Gibbs erklären sollte. Seitdem er für Gibbs arbeitete, dessen Vertrauen gewonnen hatte und Gibbs seins... hatte er auf ihn gehört, war seinen Befehlen gefolgt und sie waren Partner geworden, die für den anderen durchs Feuer gingen.

Selbst wenn er manchmal die Befehle seines Bosses in Frage gestellt hatte, am Ende folgte er ihnen, aber heute... in diesen Moment... in dieser Situation... konnte er dies nicht mehr tun. Er musste seinem eigenem Weg folgen. Auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel... aber er musste gehen.

Gibbs war nie ein Mann der vielen Worte, nein der Worte überhaupt, gewesen, aber in diesem Augenblick konnte er das Schweigen nicht ertragen. Er wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, aber er hatte Angst... Angst Tony, den Mann, der ihm so ähnlich war, der es so schnell geschafft hatte einen Platz in seinen Herzen zu finden, zu verlieren.

Das er ihn genauso verlor wie sein Dad ihn vor Jahren verloren hat und auch wenn er jetzt wieder mit ihm Kontakt hatte... war zu viel zwischen ihnen passiert als das es je wieder so wie früher werden könnte. Er bereute es nicht, dass er seinen eigenen Weg gegangen war, aber er bereute es, dass er dabei seinen Vater verletzt hatte. Ebenso wie er es bereute, dass ihre Beziehung nie wieder wie früher sein würde.

Er musste dies Tony klar machen, doch wie sollte er dies tun? Er war nie gut darin gewesen über seine Gefühle zu sprechen. Weder damals noch heute.

"Ich kann nicht hier bleiben", brach Tony schließlich die Stille. "So viel ist passiert... und vieles habe ich einfach nur heruntergeschluckt. Oft fiel es mir verdammt schwer, aber Das... ich kann das nicht mehr. Nicht bei dieser Sache. Wenn es wenigstens Hand und Fuß hätte, es begründet wäre... würde ich es akzeptieren und hier bleiben, aber sie liegen falsch... Siehst du es wirklich nicht? Ich dachte gerade DU würdest es sehen und es verstehen... Dachte, dass du MICH verstehst, aber anscheinend kennst du mich doch nicht so gut wie ich dachte... Lass mir diesen Ausweg. Du verstehst es vielleicht nicht, aber ich muss gehen. So wie du damals gehen musstest."

Immer verzweifelter wurde Tonys Stimme bis sie am Ende versiegte und er Gibbs einfach nur anstarren konnte, hoffend das dieser ihn verstehen würde. Doch dieser gab keinerlei Reaktion preis. Kurz flackerte etwas in seinem Blick auf und Tony erschien es als wollte Gibbs was sagen... als würde er Tony endlich verstehen... doch Gibbs blieb still.

Seufzend nickte Tony kurz, Gibbs ungesagte Antwort akzeptierend, bevor er sich umdrehte und die Kellertreppe ohne ein weiteres Wort hoch ging. Kurz bevor er jedoch die Tür öffnete, drehte er sich noch einmal kurz um und sah herunter auf seinen nun ehemaligen Boss.

"Ich... es tut mir leid, aber ich muss gehen."

Mit diesen Worten schloss er die Tür und ließ einen Gibbs zurück, der nun genau das empfand was sein Vater vor Jahren empfunden hatte.

Ende


	5. Bang Bang my baby shot me down

**A/N:** Ich liebe dieses Lied und habe lange überlegt für wen ich es nutzen kann. Tja, ich hoffe euch gefällt diese Version... bzw. mein Einfall. Ich arbeite schon seit einigen Wochen an diesem OS, aber so wie ich es wollte, konnte ich leider nicht meine Idee umsetzen. Hoffe, euch gefällt trotzdem dieser One-Shot. Reviews wären toll.

**Charaktere/Pairing:** Ziva und Ari  
**Lied:** "Bang Bang (my baby shot me down)" by Nancy Sinatra  
**Wortanzahl:** 722 Wörter

**Bang Bang (my baby shot me down)**

Ab und an, meist ohne speziellen Anlass, erinnert sie sich.

Daran wie er gelächelt hat.

Wie er sie getröstet hat, wenn sie sich das Knie aufgeschlagen hatte.

Wie er, ihr und Tali Geschichten erzählt hat.

Wie sie zusammen gespielt haben.

Er hatte immer ein Faible für Cowboys. Er wollte einer dieser mutigen Männer sein, wollte die Bösen zur Strecke bringen.

In ihren Spielen war das meist sie und Tali... Tali war ihr beider Schatz, ihre Geisel, um die sie kämpften, die sie beschützen wollten...

Sie und Tali in ihren weißen Kleidern und er in seiner schwarzen Hose mit passendem Hemd und ebenfalls schwarzen Cowboyhut. Geschenke ihrer Familie mütterlicherseits und von ihrem Vater verhasst, doch für dieses Spiel perfekt.

So traten sie an. Bewaffnet mit Waffen aus Plastik, die so originalgetreu waren, dass man sie auseinander und wieder zusammen bauen konnte, und Holzstöcken, die ihre Pferde waren.

So standen sie einander gegenüber und kämpften. Es war eigentlich nur ein Spiel unter Kindern, aber im Nachhinein war es so viel mehr. Kämpften um Talis Gunst, sowie um ihren Vater und die Position als sein Liebling. Sie beide kämpften um so viel, aber damals dachte sie, dass sie einfach nur spielten.

Er gewann immer.

Egal, ob das Spiel nur zehn Minuten oder eine Stunde dauerte. Egal wie lange sie spielten, irgendwann erklang immer dieses "Bang Bang", der Klang der Spielzeugpistole in seiner Hand, und sie wurde getroffen.

Sie fiel zu Boden, so als wäre sie verwundet, aber dieses Knallen, dieses "Bang Bang", erklang noch mal. Sie hatte dieses Geräusch damals schon als schrecklich empfunden und dies hatte sich nie geändert. Egal wie oft sie dieses Spiel oder ein Ähnliches spielten.

Jahre vergingen. Tali starb. Ari ging. Sie hatte ihren ersten Mossadauftrag.

So viel passierte, doch eins blieb. Ari kam immer wieder zu ihr zurück. Sie waren die letzten. Ohne Tali hatten sie nur noch einander. Sie sahen sich selten, doch wenn sie sich trafen, versuchten sie einfach nur wieder Bruder und Schwester zu sein. Sie waren nicht mehr hochrangige Mossadagenten, sondern einfach nur Geschwister.

Trotz ihrer Probleme miteinander und mit der Welt, wenn sie zusammen waren, spielte es kaum eine Rolle.

Er hatte sie einmal gefragt, ob sie sich an ihre Spiele erinnerte. Damals nickte sie nur und lenkte ab. Zu sehr schmerzte die Erinnerung an ihre damalige Dreiergruppe und zu sehr brachte diese Erinnerung auch andere mit sich.

Zu dieser Zeit hatte sie schon gelernt, dass das Knallen, das "Bang Bang", der Spielzeugpistolen genauso klingt wie bei einer echten Waffe. Zu oft hatte sie inzwischen gesehen wie ein Mensch zu Boden fällt, wenn er von einer echten Kugel getroffen wird.

Sie beide lebten weiter ihre Leben. Er als Undercover-Agent und sie als Attentäterin, aber sie blieben Geschwister. Egal, was passierte und egal, was sie taten. Wenn sie Hilfe brauchte, kam er und wenn er jemanden brauchte, der ihm beistand, kam sie so schnell sie konnte zu ihm.

Aber am Ende.. am Ende zeigte sich, dass sie immer noch nicht mehr waren als Kinder. Als die Entscheidung zwischen ihrem Bruder und ihrem Vater zu fällen war, kam ihr alter Kampf wieder auf.

Wer war der Liebling ihres Vaters?, war die Frage und damals glaubte sie, dass sie es endlich geschafft hatte den Stolz ihres Vaters zu gewinnen. Wie dumm sie gewesen war. Sie wusste, dass Ari Schlimmes getan hatte, aber dies hatte sie auch getan. Doch... als sie sah wie sein Körper zu Boden stürzte und sie hörte wie dieses schreckliche "Bang Bang"-Geräusch im Keller von Gibbs verhallte... wurde ihr erst richtig klar, dass dies nun das Ende ihres Spieles war.

Der Held in ihrem Spiel war zum Bösewicht geworden, ihr beider Schatz war tot und sie fühlte sich nicht sonderlich anders.

Jeder war dankbar, dass Ari tot war. Gibbs war dankbar, vertraute ihr jetzt und dies nur, weil sie ihren Bruder getötet hatte.

Ihr drehte sich der Magen um als sie dies in seinem Gesicht sah und er ihr es sagte, doch konnte sie nicht sagen was schlimmer war. Gibbs Dankbarkeit oder die Gleichgültigkeit ihres Vaters als sie ihm von Aris Tod erzählte.

Nur ein simples "Gut gemacht!", weil sie ihren Auftrag erfüllte hatte und sie hasste sich dafür, dass sie wegen diesem simplen Lob lächelte, während sie gleichzeitig um Ari, Tali und sich selbst weinte.

Ende


	6. Always on your Side

**A/N:** Eins meiner Lieblingslieder und eins meiner Lieblingspairings. Auch bei diesem OS hat meine Schreibblockade zugeschlagen. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch trotzdem.

**Pairing/Charakter:** Tony/Abby

**Lied****:** Always on your Side by Sheryl Crowl feat. Sting

**Wortanzahl:**582 Wörter

**Always on your Side**

Sie hatte ihr Leben weitergelebt. Hatte einen neuen besten Freund und eine neue Liebe. Aber manchmal… manchmal fiel ihr Blick auf irgendwas, dass er ihr geschenkt hatte oder dass sie aus einem verrückten Grund mit ihm verband, und sie erinnerte sich.

Erinnerte sich daran wie er immer bei ihr gewesen war. Wie er sie getröstet hatte. Wie er sie manchmal zur Rede gestellt hatte. Egal, ob bei der Sache mit ihrem Stalker oder als sie McGee die Hölle heiß gemacht hatte, als er Jethro, den Hund, angeschossen hatte um sein Leben zu retten… Er war immer da gewesen. Ebenso wie sie immer an seiner Seite gewesen war als er sie brauchte.

So viel war passiert, doch sie waren immer füreinander da gewesen. Wenn der Andere sich vor der Welt verstecken wollte, wenn alles zu viel geworden war… hatten sie immer einander.

Doch so viel war zwischen ihnen geschehen und dann war er gegangen… hatte sie zurückgelassen und sie … sie musste und hatte ihr Leben weitergelebt. Doch selbst jetzt noch wanderten ihre Gedanken immer wieder zu ihm zurück und sie fragte sich was wäre, wenn er jetzt hier wäre… und nun… nun stand er vor.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Als Tony vor ihr stand, sah er sofort wie sich seine Abby gewandelt hatte und doch… erkannte er immer noch die Gleiche in ihr und er konnte nicht anders als sich zu verfluchen. Sich und seine Vergangenheit.

Sie waren damals so glücklich gewesen. Nach Jahren der Freundschaft war es irgendwann mehr geworden, aber trotzdem war so viel zwischen ihnen gleich geblieben. Sie flirteten wie zuvor, sprachen normal miteinander und auch so vieles andere war gleich geblieben. Das Einzige was anders war, dass sie nun miteinander schliefen und sich küssten (und beides nun nicht mehr im platonischen Sinne wie vorher).

Es war einfach und entspannt zwischen ihnen.

Süß und unschuldig wie eine erste Liebe.

Und er hatte es zerstört.

War ohne eine große Erklärung verschwunden.

Hatte sich ein neues Leben aufgebaut. Ohne sie.

Doch am Ende… am Ende konnte er sie nicht vergessen. Hatte sie immer wieder zurück erinnert und nun… nun war es endlich Zeit sich zu stellen. Offen zu sagen, dass es so nicht hätte enden sollen. Das es anders hätte sein sollen.

Musste sich endlich erklären. Ihr verständlich machen, warum er gegangen war.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Sie konnte ihn nur stumm betrachten. So anders als ihr normales Verhalten. So anders als ihr Ich, dass sie normalerweise zeigte.

Sekundenlang herrschte nur Stille zwischen ihnen, doch dann konnte sie nicht mehr anders.

Ohne ein Wort rannte sie auf ihn zu, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und vergaß für einen Moment alles, was zwischen ihnen passiert war.

Es war egal, dass er weggegangen war. Es spielte keine Rolle mehr, dass sie sich die ganze Zeit fragte warum. Es war unwichtig, dass sie alleine war.

In diesem Moment war nur wichtig, dass er wieder da war und sie wieder beieinander waren. Die Leere in ihr war wieder gefüllt. Nicht mit Erinnerungen, sondern mit dem echten Tony. Ihrem Tony.

Alles andere war egal, außer dem Gefühl endlich wieder ganz zu sein.

Leise Worte. Erklärungen. Entschuldigungen. Flehen.

Sie hörte nichts davon. Spürte nur wie Tränen ihre Wangen herunterliefen, ebenso wie sie die seinen schmeckte. Er war zurückgekommen. War zu ihr zurückgekommen.

Sie würde vielleicht niemals verstehen, warum er gegangen war, aber dies war egal. Er war zurückgekommen und diesmal würde sie ihn nicht gehen lassen. Nicht ohne sie. Egal, wohin er gehen wollte. Sie würde mitgehen.

Ende


	7. Another Day

**A/N:** Es wird eindeutig Zeit, dass auch mein OTP einen One-Shot bekommt. Hoffe, dass er euch gefällt. :)

**Charaktere/Pairing:** Tony/Gibbs  
**Lied:** "Another Day" by Amy Diamond  
**Wortanzahl:** 676 Wörter

**Another Day**

"GENERAL!", schallte die angsterfüllte Stimme durch den Wald. Sie gehörte Antonio, seinem Stellvertreter in seinem Heer und dem Mann, dem sein Herz gehörte. Doch als er sich umdrehte, sah er nur noch wie dieser den Schwerthieb, der für ihn bestimmt gewesen war, abfing.

So viel Blut. Für einen Moment sah er nur noch rot. Sah nur noch wie Antonie zu Boden fiel und wie die Wunde, quer über seine Brust, den Waldboden und das Moos um ihn herum in Sekunden rot verfärbte.

Es brauchte bloß einen Schwertstreich um Antonio zu Fall zu bringen und es brauchte nur einen Schwertstreich von ihm um dem Angreifer das gleiche Schicksal zu teil werden zu lassen.

So schnell wie es ihm möglich war, wandte er sich wieder Tony zu, doch... nichts und niemand wäre schnell genug gewesen. Fast leblos blickten dessen sonst immer so frech funkelnden Augen zu ihm hoch und als er ein Wort sagen wollte, tropfte nur weiteres Blut aus seinem Mund.

Blut, dass er langsam ohne ein Wort mit dem Tuch, das er von Tony geschenkt bekommen hatte, abwischte.

Was sollte er auch sonst tun? Was sollte er auch sagen?

Sie beiden hatten schon so viele Schlachten gekämpft und ihnen beide war klar, dass dies nun das Ende war.

Keine große Schlacht, kein Tod für ihr Reich und ihren Kaiser.

Nein, so wie sie es immer irgendwie geahnt und gefürchtet hatten, waren sie am Ende zu ihren eigenen Vollstrecker geworden. Ihnen beiden war schon vor langer Zeit klar geworden, dass ihre Gefühle füreinander zu stark geworden waren und das sie beide eher ihr eigenes Leben als das des Anderen opfern würden. Sie haben nie davon gesprochen, aber sie mussten es auch nicht. Ebenso wie es auch jetzt nicht nötig war.

Ohne das er die Stille durch unnötige Worte störte, legte er, wie schon so viele Male zuvor, Tonys Kopf in seinen Schoß und streichelte sanft dessen Haar.

So normal war diese Position für sie. Gab ihnen beide einen Moment der Illusion.

Still blickten sie sich an. Beide unfähig ein Wort hervorzubringen.

Tonys Blick wurde immer trüber, seine Lider sichtlich schwerer, doch sie brachen nicht ihren Blickkontakt, brachen nicht die Stille.

Die Sekunden flossen dahin, ebenso wie das Blut aus Tonys Körper. Sie beide wussten, dass es beinahe so weit war. Zärtlich strich er mit seiner Hand über Tonys Gesicht.

So viel bereuend, doch unfähig es sogar in diesem Moment auszusprechen.

Doch wie so oft zuvor schien Tony seine Gedanken zu lesen und sein Mund verzog sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln. Kaum hörbar flüsterte er: "Vielleicht... in einem anderem... Leben.", bevor sich seine Augen endgültig schlossen.

Einen Moment saß er einfach nur weiter starr da. Immer noch Tonys Haar streichelnd, spürend wie die Wärme dessen Körper verließ und sich vorstellend, dass dies nicht das Ende sei.

Sanft beugte er sich vor und drückte seine Lippen auf die von Tony, bevor er sich endgültig löste und ebenso leise wie dieser flüsterte: "Versprochen. Ich warte auf dich."

Vorsichtig stand er auf und nahm Antonios leblosen Körper in seine Arme, sich auf den Weg zurück ins Camp machend. Morgen war der Tag an dem er den wichtigsten Kampfeinsatz seines Lebens anführte, aber bis dahin... bis dahin durfte er noch der trauernde Geliebte und Freund Jethro sein anstatt der römische Feldherr Gibbs.

Den für ersteres war nach dieser Nacht erst wieder Platz in einem anderem Leben, wenn er wieder mit seinem Tony zusammen war. Egal wie lange es dauern würde bis dieser Tag kommen würde...

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Als sie sich vorstellten und ihre Blicke sich zum ersten Mal trafen, hatten beide das Gefühl eines _Déjà-vu__._ Als würden sie den Mann, der ihnen gegenüberstand kennen, als sollten sie ihn kennen, als wenn ihre Seele danach schrie ihn zu kennen.

Beide schüttelten dieses Gefühl jedoch schnell wieder ab. Seltsame Gefühle waren jetzt nicht wichtig. Es ging jetzt nur darum einen Mörder zu schnappen.

Doch sowohl Agent Gibbs vom NCIS und Detektive DiNozzo vom Baltimorer Polizeirevier wussten, dass sie in diesem Moment ihren Schicksal begegnet waren. Die Frage war jedoch... was für einem?

Ende


	8. Liebt Sie dich so wie ich?

**A/N:** Ich liebe dieses Video! Dort ist dort eigentlich Tony, der Bösewicht, aber ich kann so was nicht schreiben. Dafür liebe ich ihn zu sehr. Diese Karte habe ich darum jemanden anderen zugeschustert.

Eigentlich wollte ich auch erst einen anderen OS von mir posten, aber der hier ließ mich einfach nicht in Ruhe. Darum... viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Charaktere/Pairing:** Tony/Gibbs & minimales Mann/Gibbs  
**Lied:** "Liebt Sie dich so wie ich?" by Christina Stürmer  
**Wortanzahl:** 953 Wörter

**Liebt Sie dich so wie ich?**

Die Frage kam aus dem Nichts. So wie alle Fragen, die einen den Boden unter den Füßen wegreißen. Aber vielleicht hätte er sie auch erwarten sollen?

Tony spielte zwar immer den unaufmerksamen Klassenclown, aber in Wirklichkeit entging ihm selten eine Kleinigkeit. Wie hätte ihm dann so was entgehen können? Er wusste doch eigentlich am Besten, dass Tony ihm, Gibbs, immer seine komplette Aufmerksamkeit widmete und ihm selten, was über ihn entging.

Da fiel ihm natürlich etwas auf.

Natürlich bemerkte er, dass Gibbs Gedanken und Aufmerksamkeit immer wieder von Tony wegwanderten.

Natürlich bemerkte er, dass all das Flirten mit Holly Mann nicht nur gespielt ist. Dass es dabei nicht nur darum ging den Fall voranzutreiben.

Natürlich bemerkte er, dass Gibbs diese eine Nacht nicht Zuhause verbracht hatte.

Und natürlich wusste er, dass er etwas Besseres verdiente.

Vielleicht war es darum auch natürlich, dass Gibbs einfach nur wortlos zusehen konnte wie Tony seine Koffer packte und es ruhig erklärte.

Kein Geschrei, keine großen Gesten. Einfach nur Ruhe und Stille, in denen er seine Anzüge und Hemden aus dem Schrank holte, sein Unterwäschefach ausleerte und sein Duschzeug aus dem Bad holte. Schnell war alles zusammengepackt in seinem Koffer und zu der letzten Kiste mit seinen DVDs und all den anderen Dingen von sich, die er in Gibbs Haus verteilt hatte und deren Nichtvorhandensein Gibbs deutlicher als jedes Wort gesagt hatten was hier passiert, stellte.

Gibbs wollte nicht von seinem einen Fehler die Konsequenzen aufgezählt bekommen. Er brauchte nicht zu hören, was hier passierte. Er sah es. Er hatte es schon gesehen als er sein Haus, dass irgendwann in den letzten Jahren seins und Tonys wurde und nun wieder nur seins wurde, gesehen und entdeckt hatte, dass das DVD-Regal, dass er extra für Tony gebaut hatte, leer war.

Aber wie immer in ihrer Beziehung war Tony, der, der versuchte es richtig zu machen. Der Gibbs deutlich machte, dass er was Besseres als Gibbs verdient hatte. Jemand Besseres, der auch über Probleme sprach und nicht nur schweigend dasaß wie Gibbs, der einfach nur zusah wie Tony die letzten Sachen einpackte, anstatt zu schreien und zu bitten und zu betteln, dass Tony blieb. Etwas, dass Gibbs sich wünschte zu tun, aber nicht tat.

Er hörte einfach nur still Tony zu.

Hörte wie dieser ihn nach Jahren des Jethro und Jets auf einmal wieder Gibbs nannte.

Hörte einfach nur zu wie Tony ihm erklärte, dass er, Tony, damals wirklich gehofft hatte, dass es klappen würde.

Dass Gibbs für Tony seit ihrem ersten Treffen immer der Mittelpunkt seines Lebens gewesen war.

Dass er für diesen alles getan hätte und auch getan hat.

Dass er wegen ihm eine großartige Beförderung in Rota ausgeschlagen hatte, weil er ihn nicht verlieren wollte.

Dass er ihm sein Verschwinden nach Mexiko verziehen hatte. Genauso wie er auch all diese anderen kleinen und großen Sachen verziehen hatte.

Dass er den ganzen Warnungen von Gibbs anderen Ex-Frauen & -Freundinnen, Ducky und Abby keine Bedeutung zugemessen hatte.

Dass er gedacht hatte, dass Gibbs es ernst meinte.

Dass er lange still geblieben war, weil er ihm vertraute.

Dass er alles getan hatte um ihre Beziehung zu retten.

Dass er darüber gelacht hatte, wenn er die Flirterei mit Mann sah.

Dass er nicht über die sorgenvollen Kommentare von Abby, Ducky und Jimmy gehört hatte.

Dass er sich wünschte, dass er Gibbs nie wieder sehen würde.

Dass er um einen neuen Posten gebeten hatte und Jenny ihm gern eine Beförderung gab.

Dass er in zwei Wochen in einer anderen Stadt als Teamleiter arbeiten würde.

Nie schwankte seine Stimme. Weder als er von Gibbs Seitensprung sprach, noch als er davon sprach wie sehr ihn Gibbs verletzt hatte. Es war als würde er simple Tatsachen darstellen, aber vielleicht waren es auch Tatsachen? Ebenso wie es für ihn nun eine Tatsache war, dass Gibbs ihm inzwischen nichts mehr bedeutete. Dass er ihn frei gab.

Leise schloss er einfach nur seinen Koffer, während er Gibbs Glück wünschte. Hoffte, dass dieser jemanden fand, der ihm all diese Liebe gab, die er anscheinend brauchte und die er, Tony, ihm anscheinend nicht geben konnte.

Am Ende dauerte all dies nicht einmal zehn Minuten. Tonys Koffer und Boxen waren schnell in seinem Auto verstaut ohne Hinweis, wohin es gehen sollte. Genauso ruhig wie schon die ganze Zeit, stand er dann vor Gibbs in ihrer ehemaligen gemeinsamen Küche, sich ein letztes Mal umsehend.

Erst als er sich sicher war, dass alles eingepackt war, wandte er sich endlich Gibbs zu und schenkte diesem das, was er sich schon die ganze Zeit gewünscht hatte. Einen simplen Augenkontakt.

Doch wie immer war bei Tony nichts so einfach. Genauso ruhig wie vorhin fragte er diese eine Frage, die Gibbs für lange Zeit begleiten würde.

_Liebt Sie dich so wie ich?_

6 Wörter und solch eine Bedeutung. War sie es wirklich wert eine funktionierende Beziehung aufzugeben? War sie es wirklich wert Tony dafür aufzugeben? Würde sie ihm genauso beistehen wie Tony es die ganzen Jahre getan hatte?

So viele Fragen versteckt in einer simplen. Aber so war Tony nun einmal. Äußerlich erschien er unkompliziert und innerlich gab es so viele Schichten zu entdecken.

Wusste Gibbs jedoch früher damit umzugehen, konnte er diesmal nur stumm bleiben. Genauso wie auch schon davor, aber genauso wie davor konnte Tony ihn perfekt lesen.

War dies schließlich nicht auch einer der Gründe gewesen, warum sie so gut zueinander gepasst hatten?

War dies nicht einer der Gründe gewesen, warum Gibbs ihn geliebt hatte? Immer noch liebte?

War es darum wirklich überraschend, dass Tony mit einem simplen Nicken auf sein Schweigen reagierte? Oder dass er einfach nur still die Tür hinter sich schloss und Gibbs allein in der leeren Küche in einem ebenso leeren Haus zurückließ?

Ende


	9. My Immortal

**A/N:** Seit Jahren fast unangefochten mein Lieblingslied. Hier das woran ich immer bei diesem Lied denke. Mir geht es ziemlich dreckig, darum auch ein sehr deprimierendes Werk.

**Charaktere/Pairing:** Tony und Abby, vllt. als Tabby deutbar  
**Lied:** "My Immortal" by _Evanescence_  
**Wortanzahl:** 818 Wörter  
_

**My Immortal**

Ruhig, ohne Hast zieht sie sich an.

Schwarzer Slip und schwarzer BH.

Schwarze Strumpfhose.

Schwarzer Rock und schwarze Bluse.

Schwarze Schuhe mit Absatz und schwarze Armreife.

Schwarzes Make-up.

Weißes Gesicht.

Ein normaler Anblick sieht ihr aus dem Spiegel entgegen.

Schon seit Wochen, Monaten oder vielleicht auch Jahren sah sie nichts anderes.

Dunkle Augen umrahmt von schwarzen Wimpern und dunklem Lidschatten.  
Schwarzer Lippenstift anstatt roter.

Langsam bürstet sie ihr Haar zurück.

Ein Pferdeschwanz links.

Ein Pferdeschwanz rechts.

Ein gerader Pony vorne.

So oft hatte sie schon diese Bewegungen gemacht.

Es war immer das Gleiche.

Dies war gleich geblieben.

Nur alles andere hatte sich verändert.

Keine Besuche mehr in der Nacht.

Kein stundenlanges Tanzen mehr um zu vergessen.

Kein Trösten mehr, wenn die Alpträume zu schlimm werden.

Kein Wegwischen der Tränen mehr, wenn sie fallen, wenn sie nicht mehr zurück zu halten sind.

Kein warmer Körper mehr zum Umarmen.

Nur noch ein Schatten, ein Gefühl, dass er noch hier war.

Dass sie ein starker Körper umarmt. Arme, die sie umfangen. Ein Kopf der sich an sie schmiegt.

Er war nicht mehr da.

Es gab keine Alpträume mehr.

Keine Tränen zum Trocknen.

Keine Hand, die sie mehr halten konnte.

Es gab nur noch die Erinnerung daran.

Nur noch Erinnerungen an Träume, die sie geteilt hatten.

Erinnerungen an Erlebnisse von ihnen.

Erinnerungen an ihn.

An ihn, wie er vor Jahren war, bevor es anfing.

Oder.

Bevor er sie hineinließ.

Bevor er anfing von seinen Gedanken zu erzählen.

Seinen Träumen.

Seinen schlaflosen Nächten.

Seiner Vergangenheit.

Seiner Vorstellung von der Zukunft.

Sie hörte jedes Mal zu.

Hörte zu, wie er sich hasste.

Wie er alle um sich hasste.

Wie er _sie_ manchmal hasste.

Hörte ihm zu und tröste ihn.

Trocknete die Tränen.

Wischte das Blut von seiner Haut.

Umarmte ihn.

Ließ zu, dass er sie zerbrach.

Und nun?

Nun, wo er nicht mehr da war, sah sie ihn immer noch.

Sein Gesicht.

Lächelnd, weinend, leer ohne Ausdruck, bespritzt mit Blut.

So viele Gesichter, aber immer nur seins.

Nur seins sah sie in ihren Träumen.

Sie schrie nach ihm.

Klammerte sich an ihn.

Wollte ihn nicht loslassen.

Wollte ihn nie wieder sehen.

Sie wollte bei ihm sein.

Ihn spüren.

So wie damals.

Sie wollte ihn vergessen.

Sie wollte ihr altes Leben wieder haben.

Ein Leben, bevor sie ihn kannte.

Ein Leben, wo er einfach nur _er_ war.

Ein Leben, wo er _sie_ nicht brauchte.

Ein Leben, wo er _lebte_.

Ein Leben, wo er nicht ihr Leben Stück für Stück nahm.

Ein Leben, wo sie nicht so müde war.

Ein Leben, wo sie Angst haben durfte.

Ein Leben, wo sie etwas anders fühlte als Taubheit.

Ein Leben, dass nicht wie seins war.

Sie wollte so viel. 

Die Wunde sollte sich schließen.

Sie sollte ewig offen bleiben.

Bluten.

Eitern.

Ihr Schmerzen bereiten.

Sie langsam töten.

Sie mit ihm vereinen.

Arme, die sich um sie schlangen.

Ein Körper, der sich an sie schmiegt.

Er war bei ihr.

Er war immer bei ihr.

Er ließ sie nie alleine.

Ebenso wie seine Vergangenheit ihn nie verließ, verließ sie ihn nie.

Sie war immer für ihn da.

Würde ihn nie verlassen.

Im Leben und im Tod.

Er brauchte sie.

Brauchte sie, damit sie ihn trösten konnte.

Damit sie seine Hand halten konnte.

Damit sie seine neueste Wunde verband.

Damit sie seine Rasierklingen wegwarf.

Damit sie ihn anflehte damit aufzuhören.

Damit sie ihn anschrie endlich Hilfe zu suchen

Damit sie ihn verstand und zu sah.

Damit sie einfach nur bei ihm war.

Sie verstand all dies.

Hatte es schon lange verstanden.

Kämpfte schon lange nicht mehr dagegen an.

Stattdessen strich sie wie jeden Tag ein letztes Mal über ihren Rock.

Strich ihn glatt.

Spürte den Verband unter ihrer Strumpfhose.

Fest um ihren Oberschenkel gewickelt.

Spürte wie einer der Schnitte langsam verheilte.

Wie aus einem anderen neues Blut hervorquoll.

Spürte den Schmerz, der sich ausbreitete.

Spürte nur noch, dass sie am Leben war.

Spürte keine Tränen, die ihre Wangen herunterrinnen.

Spürte keine Trauer, die sie zerriss.

Spürte nur den Schmerz.

Spürte das Leben.

Und dies war das einzig Wichtige.

Sie war am Leben, solange sie dies spürte.

Solange sie dies spürte, konnte sie lächeln.

Konnte sich umarmen lassen.

Sich trösten lassen.

Und konnte ihn verabschieden.

Konnte seinen Geist um sich spüren.

Dies war das Wichtigste.

Sie konnte ihn spüren.

Er war bei ihr.

So wie er ihr Leben lang bei ihr sein würde.

Würde ihn das ganze Leben lang neben sich spüren.

Würde ihr ganzes Leben lang die Einsamkeit spüren, die er schon so lange mit sich brachte.

Nur so war es ihr möglich.

Nur so schaffte sie es.

Nur so konnte sie die Abby spielen, die man erwartete, wenn man ihren besten Freund beerdigt.

Nur so war sie die Abby sein, die Tony erschaffen hatte.

Und mehr, mehr brauchte sie doch gar nicht zu sein, dachte sie mit einem falschen Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, als sie ihren Mantel nahm.

Ende

**A/N:** Zuerst mal, ich weiß, dass es ein Liebeslied ist, aber meiner Meinung nach kann man es auch als Lied über eine wirklich feste Freundschaft sehen.

Außerdem noch eine kleine Erklärung.

In „Schmetterling" habe ich aufgezeigt, dass man es manchmal alleine durch die Unterstützung von Freunden schafft. Doch dies ist wirklich die Ausnahme.

Diese Fic zeigt die traurige Realität. Es ist toll, wenn man sich traut sich jemanden anzuvertrauen und endlich den Mut findet seine Sorgen/Probleme einzugestehen, aber dabei vergisst eins nie.

Freunde können als Unterstützung wunderbar sein, aber denkt daran, dass ihr sie gleichzeitig selbst auch belastet.

Wenn ihr Mut habt mit ihnen zu sprechen, habt auch den Mut professionelle Hilfe aufzusuchen. Nicht nur für euch, sondern auch für eure Freunde.

Egal wie schwer es euch fällt.


	10. One of Us

**A/N:** Lange habe ich nichts mehr gepostet, aber hier ein OS der einen Kampf darstellt den ich selbst auch kämpfte/kämpfe. Der One-Shot behandelt jedoch das Thema Religion, also Vorsicht! Das ist nicht für jeden was.

Als Hintergrund dient sowohl Abbys als auch Tonys katholische Erziehung (Fanon-Facts are fun :P).

**Charaktere/Pairing:** Tony/Abby oder Tony, Abby

**Lied:** "One of Us" by Joan Osborne (hab aber nur die Glee-Version gehört)

**Wortanzahl:** 542 Wörter

**One of Us**

"Zweifelst du manchmal?"

Seine Frage war so leise und wurde fast übertönt vom Rauschen des Windes. Sie standen einander gegenüber. Nur einige Meter trennten sie, doch keiner von ihnen überwand diese.

Warum auch?

Sie sah auch so wie seine Augen immer glasiger wurden und darum kämpften die Tränen zurück zu halten, ebenso wie er ihr trauriges Lächeln deutlich sah. Ihre sonst so blassen Wangen waren durch die Kälte gerötet und Strähnen ihres schwarzen Haares umwehten ihr Gesicht, während sie ihn einfach nur ansah.

Es war eine einfache Frage. Eine, die er ihr schon so oft gestellt hatte, und immer gab sie ihm die gleiche Antwort, doch er fragte immer wieder.

Er wartete auf ihr "Nein." Wollte die Hoffnung in ihren Augen sehen, doch immer noch zierte einzig dieses traurige Lächeln ihr Gesicht.

"Bitte."

Wieder nur ein simples Wort. So leise, dass es eher vom Wind zu ihr getragen werden musste, anstatt des sie alleine erreichen konnte.

Sie sagte nichts.

"Wie kannst du noch daran glauben?"

Es war kaum mehr eine Frage. Es war ein Vorwurf. Bitter, wütend.

"Wie kannst du daran glauben, dass _Er_ um uns ist? Wie kannst du noch an _Ihn_ glauben?"

Sie sollte antworten. Er brauchte Antworten. Er schaffte es nicht mehr alleine, doch sie schwieg weiterhin.

"Ich... ich kann es nicht mehr. Mein ganzes Leben lang habe ich mich daran geklammert. Doch jetzt..."

Anstatt Worte fielen Tränen. Erst eine und dann eine zweite.

Sein Gesicht blieb jedoch starr und sein Blick von ihr abgewandt, unfähig noch länger ihr Lächeln zu sehen.

"Du meinst _Er_ ist immer noch bei mir? Immer noch bei uns? Hab ich Recht?"

Leise, zweifelnd, verzagt, bitter. So viele Gefühle, alle in so wenigen Worten.

"... Ich habe es dir nie erzählt, aber meine Mutter hatte mir immer erzählt, dass _Er_ über uns wacht. Mächtig, stark und allwissend. Uns alle schützend und dabei immer von uns getrennt."

Sie schwieg immer noch. So anders als ihr sonstiges Ich.

"Vielleicht ist _Er_ einer von uns? Vielleicht saßen wir _Ihm_ schon einmal im Bus gegenüber? Vielleicht sucht auch seinen Weg nach Hause? Vielleicht... vielleicht ist _Er_ genauso einsam wie wir."

Sein Blick geht ins Leere. Er will sie sehen. Ihr Lächeln, das so oft seine Träume bevölkerte. Ihre Augen mit diesem einen besonderen Blick, der ihn so oft am Tage verfolgt hat und noch verfolgte. Er wollte jeder einzelne Kontur von ihr sehen, doch am Ende... sah er nichts von alledem.

Sah nur seine eigenen Zweifel, die ihn nicht in Ruhe ließen, und fand keine der Antworten, die er sich so sehr ersehnte.

Sah nur ihr Lächeln. Traurig. So anders und doch so vertraut. So verhasst und doch so willkommen, weil es ihr Lächeln war. Genauso zweifelnd wie er selbst...

"Lass mich nie so allein... Lass mich nie wieder alleine..."

Nicht mehr als ein Flüstern war eine Stimme. So hilflos. So schwach. So wie seit diesem einen Tag.

"Lass mich nicht so allein... wie _Er_ es getan hat..."

"Mit wem redest du?"

Zivas Stimme erklang auf einmal hinter ihm, die Besorgnis offen heraus zu hören. So anders als vor... dem Tag.

Einen letzten Blick auf die leere Bushaltestelle vor ihm werfend, wandte er sich mit einem traurigen Lächeln auf den Lippen um.

"Mit... niemanden."

Ende

A/N: Persönlich sehe ich dies nicht als einen meiner besten OS, da ich wirklich mit mir gehappert habe. Mehrere Woche saß ich an diesem Werk und überlegte wie ich Tonys Kampf mit seinem Glauben vermitteln kann um es einigermaßen realistisch darzustellen. Ich glaube es ist mir nicht so gut gelungen, aber vllt. bin ich auch zu perfektionistisch und kritisch, weil mir das Thema sehr am Herzen liegt.

Mich würde eure Meinung interessieren! Was denkt ihr?


	11. Last Name

**A/N:** Ich sehe dies als Fortsetzung von "I Kissed a Girl", aber man kann es auch als One-Shot sehen.

Reviews wären toll!

**Charaktere/Pairing:** Kate/Überraschung

**Lied:** "Last Name" by Kristen Chenoweth & Glee Cast (Original bei Carrie Underwood)

.com/video/212093654

**Wortanzahl:** 623 Wörter  
_

**Last Name**

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Verschlafen tastete Kate mit ihrer rechten Hand nach ihrem Handy. Ohne die Augen zu öffnen oder gar ihren Kopf von ihrem Kopfkissen zu heben, nahm sie den Anruf an und stoppte so endlich dieses penetrante Klingeln. Was hatte sie nur geritten so einen Klingelton zu nehmen? Warum hatte sie nicht etwas von... dem King genommen? Dem King, der so toll in ihrem Traum sang... mit seinem weißen Glitzeranzug... so eng anliegend... und glitzernd...

Sie war schon halb wieder eingeschlafen als sie ihr Handy an ihr Ohr hielt, doch jedes bisschen Verschlafenheit verschwand abrupt als sie die Stimme ihrer besten Freundin durch ihr Handy schallte.

"WAS ZUM GEIER WAR DAS GESTERN?"

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Ihre Mutter durfte nie, wirklich niemals erfahren was in der letzten Nacht passiert war. Egal wie alt sie war und das sie eigentlich erwachsen war und den Präsidenten beschützte... sie würde trotz allem im Boden versinken. Ernsthaft! Sie wusste nicht warum sie schon wieder so was getan hatte. Eigentlich hatte sie ihre Lektion über zu viel Alkohol und seine Wirkung auf sie schon während ihrer College-Zeit gelernt und die Erinnerungen daran wurden wieder ganz schnell verdrängt. Ebenso die Gefühle, die sie gleichzeitig damit heraufbeschwor. Nicht daran denken. Weder an damals noch an die letzte Nacht. Diese würde eindeutig in diese Kiste mit Erinnerungen gepackt, die sie nie wieder herausholen würde... und sie ignorierte konsequent die Nächte, wo sie mit erhitztem Körper und dem Nachgeschmack bestimmter Träume aufwachte. Ah, warum hatte sie das nur gemacht? 

Ein freier Abend mit ein paar Cocktails und sie wurde regelrecht... verrückt. Also etwas. Warum hatte Alkohol nur diese Wirkung auf sie?

Sie würde so was doch sonst nie zu lassen! Sie hasste es, wenn Männer sie "Baby" nannte, aber gestern Abend hatte sie es zugelassen und dabei wusste sie nicht mal den Nachnamen dieses Kerls. Sie hatte etwas getrunken... und dann hatte sie getanzt... und dann... ja, dann war da auf einmal dieser Kerl gewesen. Dunkelblonde Haare, die beinahe ins Braune übergingen, und wunderschöne haselnussbraune Augen, die je nach Lichteinfall die Farbe zu ändern schienen... Und sein Körper...

Gott, was dachte sie da eigentlich schon wieder? War sie immer noch betrunken? Wie sonst konnte sie so was denken? Es fing doch alles so einfach an.

Er hatte sie mit einem simplen "Hey Süße, woher kommst du?" angesprochen und schien so nett... Wie konnte es dann so enden? Warum hatte sie nur so viel von diesem Gift getrunken?

Stück für Stück kehrte die Nacht zurück und mit jeder weiteren Erinnerung wollte sie sich am liebsten wieder in diesen Bett vergraben. Irgendwann um 3 Uhr nachts hatten sie den Club verlassen... ohne ein Wort an ihre Freundinnen... sie waren einfach so gegangen, direkt zu seinem Mustang auf den Parkplatz... und alleine das hätte sie schon warnen sollen. Welcher seriöse Mann fuhr schließlich ernsthaft solch ein Auto?

Oh Gott. Sie hatte sich an ihn gepresst. Ihn geküsst. Ihn berührt und sich berühren lassen und all dies ohne seinen letzten Namen zu erfahren. Und was hatte es ihr gebracht? Sie lag allein in einem Bett in einem Zimmer das sie nicht wieder erkannte und wurde von dem Anruf einer geschockten Freundin aufgeweckt, die sie seit letzter Nacht suchte. Und nun?

Nun saß sie bekleidet in einem weißen Bettlaken auf eben diesen erwähnten Bett, während sie fassungslos auf dieses weiße Stück Papier starrte. Sie wusste immer noch nicht wie sie hier gelandet war. Sie wusste immer noch nicht wie sie hier in Las Vegas aufwachen konnte und sie wusste auch immer noch nicht den Nachnamen von diesem Tony. Doch eins wusste sie... als erstes müsste sie herausfinden wie ihr neuer Nachname war... und dann... dann müsste sie herausfinden wie man am schnellsten eine Ehe annullieren konnte.

Ende


End file.
